The invention relates to a flowmeter for a fluid, comprising a duct unit which forms the ducts of the flowmeter, the duct unit having a plurality of ducts in a measurement region, and at least one measuring device being arranged at least in one of these ducts, the duct unit comprising a dividing device with one or more dividing stages for apportioning the fluid flowing into the flowmeter to the ducts, the or each dividing stage comprising at least one damming element which apportions fluid flowing through an inflow duct to at least two ducts.